


My Heart

by mybrandneweyes



Series: The Only Exception [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of "Be Alone." After a few weeks, Tom and his girl get some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart

There was nothing in the world that could please the couple of a month more than getting a date night to themselves in Los Angeles the night before the Iron Man 3 premiere. This was their first time that the assistant/actor duo had been free of his publicist since they had begun dating.

“After you, darling.” He said quietly in her ear as they exited the Italian restaurant where they had just filled their bellies. She beamed up at him and took his hand as they headed towards their rental car. “Is there anything you want to do before we go back to the hotel?” 

Holly shivered at the final word, knowing what he had in store for her once they retired for the night. “Um, could we…” she trailed off as he opened the door for her, kissing the side of her head. 

She still hadn’t told him that she was a virgin. He had respected her boundaries without question for a month and she was ready to cross that line with him. Holly was scared, of course, but she trusted Tom to be gentle and take his time with her. 

“What, darling?” he asked he slid into the driver’s seat. She quickly recovered, looking over at him. 

“Could we get a bottle of wine?” she asked, a blush spreading over her cheeks. Tom caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger, leaning over the console to press a gentle kiss to her lips. 

“We could get ten bottles, if you’d like.” He whispered, giving her one more kiss before returning to his side of the car and starting the beast up. His fingers locked with hers as he drove through the busy streets of LA, pulling up to their hotel and handing the reins over to the valet before opening the passenger door and pulling Holly to the elevator. 

He stared down into her eyes for a few moments before shaking his head with a small grin and leaning down to kiss her deeply, pressing her back against the wall. Holly groaned quietly, tugging on the lapels of his jacket. Tom’s hands swept down her sides and to her ass, squeezing gently as he pulled her closer. She could feel him hard at her core, ready for her… but she wasn’t quite ready for him. 

Holly had stalled him over the past few weeks, trying to think of a way to inform her boyfriend that she had never been with a man. She was scared and nervous that she would mess up or get hurt. She knew that Tom wouldn’t hurt her. He was the gentlest man she had ever met. 

Tom moved his lips against hers gently, willing her out of her trance as the elevator audibly dinged on each respective floor. They finally came to their floor and Tom was quick to pull her from the wall and walked backwards until he bumped into the wall of the hallway. Holly whimpered as he brought her closer with a hand to the small of her back. 

“Shall we?” he breathed, bringing his lips away from hers as he rested his forehead against the top of her head. Holly nodded, Tom grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hallway and to his room. In a matter of seconds, he had them inside the suite and in his bedroom, sprawled across his bed and kissing passionately once again. He was hard against the inside of her thigh again, making her eyes fly open. 

She broke the kiss with her brow furrowed worriedly, avoiding his lustful gaze. He sighed, flopping on his side beside her. “Will you tell me what’s wrong, darling?” he whispered, watching her closely as she covered her face. “Why do you keep stopping me?” Shaking her head, she rolled onto her side and away from him. “Holly,” he persuaded gently, wrapping his arm around waist and pulling her back against his body. “You know you can tell me anything, love.” He silenced himself, burrowing his face into her red curls. “Is it me?” They fell into the silence uncomfortably as she prepared herself to tell him. After what seemed like ages, she turned towards him and buried her face into his chest. 

“Please don’t laugh at me.” She requested quietly, which surprised him momentarily. 

“I won’t.” he assured her, tightening his arms around her. Holly sighed and spoke again:

“I’m a virgin.”

Okay. Now he was surprised. 

What did he say about that without offending her? ‘Congratulations, baby.’? Maybe a simple ‘How?!’

His silence irked her a bit. “Tom?” she asked, refusing to lift her head from his chest. 

“I’m still here.” He promised, placing a kiss on top of her head. “That doesn’t change anything, you know.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t want you any less. I will just have to be more careful.” Tom whispered. “We can wait for as long as you like. I can be patient.” 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, feeling tears flood her eyes as she squeezed them shut. 

“Don’t apologize, love. You have nothing to apologize for.” He cupped her chin tenderly, running his thumb across her blushing cheek. They laid in silence for a few moments, his hand caressing her back. 

“I don’t want to wait anymore.” She replied, finally lifting her head off his chest to look him in the eye. Tom’s breath caught in his throat as she kissed him gently and ran her fingers through his hair. He gently rolled her to her side as she kissed him passionately. After recovering, he came to his knees in between her legs, fingers sliding beneath her shirt. Holly laced her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss her again. He groaned gently into the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers tenderly. “Please, Tom?” 

“Yes, darling. Have patience.” He murmured, pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it to the side, bringing his lips down to her stomach to place gentle kisses along the contours of her skin. With a small moan of satisfaction, Holly clenched the sheet below her. His lips always felt amazing on her skin and tonight was no exception by any means. Her shaking fingers danced down his torso and to the waist of his pants. She unbuttoned it after a few moments’ struggle, but was stopped by a large hand lacing their fingers and trapping the hand above her head as he kissed her again. “Slowly.” He whispered, “Don’t be nervous.” She obeyed him, moving her hands back to his pants and unbuttoned them, pushing them down over his sharp hipbones. 

She saw his bulge straining against his boxers, which made her heart lurch in her chest. How in the world could he fit that inside of her?!

Tom gently caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her gaze back to his and placing a reassuring kiss on her lips. His hand dragged down her mostly bare torso and to the waist of her jeans unbuttoning them and pulling them off her effortlessly. Article after article of clothing joined his on the floor and soon they were in nothing but their undergarments, staring at each other. 

“Do you trust me?” he whispered, dragging his bearded lips across her soft skin. 

“Y-yes.” Holly confirmed, allowing his hand to unsnap the back of her bra and fling it to the side. His lips carefully closed over one nipple, tongue swirling around her and earning gasps from its owner. “Tom,” she groaned, one hand moving gently through his ginger curls. He hummed in response, emitting a quiet cry. With a grin, his hand slid down to her underwear, index finger running over her clothed lips. Her free hand fisted the sheets. 

“Relax, darling.” He whispered against her ear, kissing her cheekbone. Then he was down at her waist, fingers hooking through her underwear and dragging them down her legs, pulling them off and tossing them into the pile. He touched her again gently, earning a moan of appreciation. 

“Tom,” she whimpered, hand locking around his wrist. “Please.” 

“You’re sure?” he whispered. 

“Yes, please, Tom.” She murmured impatiently. He reached across her to pull a condom out of the bedside drawer. He opened the package carefully and pulled his boxers down, member springing free of its confines. “Could I…?” Holly asked quietly, biting the inside of her cheek as he moved to put the condom on. Tom grinned, nodding. She did it like the expert that she wasn’t, remembering what they had taught her in high school health class. 

“Impressive.” He whispered, looming back over her as she lay back against the pillows. 

“Thanks,” Holly blushed as his hand cupped her cheek once more, kissing her sweetly.

“Are you ready?” Tom asked, nuzzling his nose against hers. 

“Yes.” She whispered, holding her breath as he positioned himself at her entrance. Holly muffled her cry of pain into Tom’s shoulder; her teeth sinking into his pale skin, no doubt leaving a mark. He kissed the side of her head as he moved slowly, sinking into her inch by inch. 

“Are you okay?” He asked gently, receiving a nod as he pulled back to look at her, wiping away a single stray tear of pain. 

“More, Tom.” She whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck. He nodded and pushed into her a bit more, letting out a groan. 

“You feel exquisite, darling.” He moaned quietly, catching her lips in a soothing kiss. 

“Are you all the way in?” she asked, forehead pressed to his. 

“Nearly.” He answered with a grunt, finally sliding all the way in. Her body adjusted to him, quivering and contracting around his length. Tom placed sweet kisses all over her face to distract her from the pain. Her hips wiggled just slightly below his, testing the waters to find how painful her first time might be. Holly received a sultry growl from the man on top of her. He began to pull back out of her slowly, gauging her reaction. A small whimper escaped her lips. “Are you okay?” he asked, running his knuckles across her cheek as he started back up inside her. Holly nodded, finally making eye contact with him. His mossy green eyes sent a shiver down her spine as he groaned. 

“Faster, Tom.” She whispered, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. He obeyed, picking up the pace just a bit. Holly cried out into his neck, her hands scraping down his back, leaving a trail of burning red scratches. Tom groaned in response, nipping at her earlobe playfully. 

“Relax, darling. It’ll lessen the pain.” He assured her, knuckles running down her ribcage, fingers dancing across her stomach and down to her clit, rubbing circles around it gently. Holly let out a strangled moan, pulling her face from his neck as her back arched off the bed. “That’s it, love.” 

A growl tore through Tom’s throat as his hips jerked sporadically. “I’m going to come, darling.” He moaned. “God you’re so tight. Amazing.” 

“Tom,” she panted. “Come for me,” 

“Oh, darling.” He grunted, attempting to restrain himself. With one last jerk of his hips, he spilled into the latex barrier between them and collapsed on top of her, hot breath panting into her neck. Holly ran a hand over his hair and closed her eyes, knowing that she had made the right decision of allowing Tom to take her virginity. 

“Thank you, Tom.” She whispered, kissing his forehead. 

“Thank you, darling. I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you trusted me enough.” He replied, lifting off her and heading to discard the condom. He returned from the bathroom with a warm washcloth, gently wiping the blood off her thighs as she blushed deeply. Once he finished, he returned to the bed, handing her his shirt and pulling his boxers over his naked body. 

Holly pulled his shirt over her head and nestled back into his embrace, smiling as his long fingers lightly ran up and down her arm.


End file.
